Greg Saves
by The Obsessed One
Summary: A old friend of Eddie Willows, comes back to shoot Catherine....Will Greg save her? Where is Gil? GIL AND CATHERINE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Parings: NS and GC**

**Authors note:** Uh thanks for all who reviewed, but I've sort of changed the ending, like i've added more discriptions on when the man fires and stuff. And Yes I will try and write the story a little bit longer.

**Authors Review: **Thank you to one of my reviews Kat, who made me add a little bit more discription to the story, hope you enjoy it now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
Grissom and Catherine have been married for ½ a year and are expecting a baby in 3 months. Sara and Nick are expecting a second baby. They have a son Joshua.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Okay, since Nick and Sara are not with us tonight, we have a long night ahead of us, Warrick you're with me, Cath Greg you're in the Lab," Grissom said.  
  
"Greg can I speak to you outside please," Gil said. Greg followed Gil out.  
  
"Greg, I want you too keep a close eye on Catherine, look after her for me, Call me if anything happens," Gil said.  
  
"Yes Boss," Greg said.  
  
"Just call me Gil," Grissom said.  
  
Greg nodded and walked back into the break room. "Okay, Bye, lets go Warrick," Grissom said.  
  
He bent down and kissed Catherine on the head. "I love you," he said.  
  
"Me to," Cath said and Gil left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Catherine was walking around, and bumped into the Receptionist.   
  
"Hi, is there a Catherine Willows," the man asked.  
  
"Yes, but she now goes by the name of Catherine Grissom," the receptionist said.  
  
"uh okay can I speak to her," he man asked in a husky voice," he said.  
  
"Sure, follow me," she said and stood up.

Catherine was walking around when she bumped into the receptionist Wendy.

"slow down Wendy," catherine said.   
  
"We've been looking for you ,this gentleman wanted to speak to you," she said.

"Thanks," Catherine said and Wendy left.  
  
When Catherine saw him, she imediatley knew him "you're one of Eddie's Friends what do you want," Catherine asked.  
  
"Before Eddie died he wanted me to do this," the man said and lifted up a gun aimed to her stomach.

"Any last wishes, before you die," the man said.

"No Please, please," That were catherine's last words before he fired.

_Will Catherine Live? How about the Baby? I need more reviews.................................._

_TBC _


	2. Live or Die

**Authors Note: **Enjoy....................................

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Lab**  
  
Greg saw, he ran and pushed the guy over, but the shot still hit Catherine, but in the shoulder. Greg wrestled him down, and held him there while other people went to Catharine's aid. Brass came and took the man.  
  
"Greg, I'll get him, you follow Catherine to the hospital keep us posted," Brass said.  
  
Greg stood up "Uh sure," he said and walked off to Catherine who was in the Ambulance.  
  
"Sir are you related," paramedics guy asked.  
  
"She's...She's my...uh....mom," Greg said, trying to say it not to suspiciously  
  
"Oh okay," paramedics guy said. Greg hopped into the ambulance with Catherine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Greg sat in the Ambulance with Catherine. Catherine slowly moved her other hand which wasn't hurt to touch Greg "Th...Thank You," she whispered. Greg jerked his head to face Catherine. Greg held her hand.  
  
"Greg.......tell Gil...I..Love him and L...Lin...Lindsey too," Catherine whispered.  
  
"Catherine no, you're strong just fight it," Greg said with silent tears falling down his face.  
  
"Don't Cr...Y," Catherine whispered.  
  
"Catherine you are like a mom to me, we can't loose you, me, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Lindsey, we all look at you like our surrogate mother," Greg said.  
  
"I....I Kn...know, just Th...Thank Yo...You," she whispered and then passed out.  
  
"Catherine wake up, wake up,"  
  
"Sir, I think the anesthetic has set in," the paramedics guy said.  
  
Greg just nodded his head, and stared back at Catherine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Grissom and Warrick were at their scene when Grissom's phone rang.   
  
"Grissom," he answered  
  
"Grissom, it's Brass," brass called.  
  
"And," Grissom asked  
  
"one of Eddies friends, came into the Lab, requested to speak to Catherine..."  
  
"Catherine is she okay? How about the baby," Grissom asked.  
  
"2 shoots fired, aimed at her abdomen, Luckly she was outside Gregs Lab, Greg saw and pushed her over, so only 1 shot hit her in the left shoulder," Brass said.  
  
"R...Really....Oh my god, what hospital," Grissom asked.  
  
"Desert Plam, Greg's with her," Brass said.  
  
"Uh okay, I'll be there if you need me, Bye," Grissom said and hung up. He sat down, his face pale.  
  
"Uh Boss you okay," Warrick asked.  
  
"Catherine was shot in the Lab, I need to go to desert palm," Grissom said, looking very pale to Warrick. Grissom got up and took his keys from his pocket.  
  
Warrick caught his arm and said "you are in no shape to drive, I'll drive you man," Warrick said. Grissom accepted willingly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Grissom and Warrick walked into the hospital to the reception.   
  
"Uh, my wife, Catherine Grissom, she was shot, has she been in here," Gil asked.  
  
"Yes, her son is in the watiting room," the receptionist girl said.  
  
"Th...Thank you," Grissom said, looking at Warrick.  
  
"Son," Warrick questioned.  
  
They both walked to the waiting room, to see Greg sitting there.  
  
"Greg, did you say you're Catherine's Son," Gil asked.  
  
"Boss, I...I well they wouldn't let me into the ambulance so I said I was her son," Greg said. Grissom hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Greg," Grissom said.  
  
Greg just returned the hug looking at Warrick who smiled at him. Soon they were sitting down and watching TV. Then The Stokes family walked in. Nick carrying Joshua, Sara carrying a big 8 months pregnant belly and holding Lindseys hand.  
  
"Hi," Nick and Sara said. Gil stood up.  
  
"Hi," Grissom, Warrick and Greg said.  
  
"Daddy," Lindsey said and ran into his arms. She sat on Grissom's knee.  
  
"Brass told us about Cath," Nick said.  
  
Nick and Sara sat down next to Greg, opposite Grissom and Warrick.  
  
"Greggy," Joshua squealed, and hopped over to Greg.  
  
"Hey joshy," Greg said.  
  
Grissom's eyes were red and puffy, from crying.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"For what," Sara said. "All of you, for...for being here," Grissom said.  
  
"Hey, Catherine's like our mom, you the dad, we're here because we love our mom and dad too," Sara said.  
  
Grissom looked up, looked around, in a way Sara was right, Warrick Nick twin brothers, Sara the quiet and smart one, Greg and Lindsey baby of the family.  
  
"Mr Grissom," the nurse called.  
  
"That's me," Grissom said and stood up, "Lindsey stay here for a minute okay," he asked. "Yes dad," she said. He walked off to where the Nurse stood.  
  
"Well, we were able to remove the bullet, but she lost a lot of blood, the baby is fine, she's sleeping now, you can see her," she said.  
  
"Uh, just a minute," Grissom said and walked back to where his 'Kids' sat.  
  
"Do you want to come see Cath," Grissom asked.  
  
"You go ahead with Lindsey, we'll join you in a minute," Sara said.  
  
"Okay, come on Linds," Grissom said and walked off with Lindsey.  
  
They followed the Nurse to the room. She opened the door for them and they walked in.  
  
"Daddy is mommy okay," Lindsey asked, walking closer to Catherine.  
  
Grissom sat and stared at Catherine, she looked so pale, so weak, and so small.

_Will Catherine get better? Does she wake up? I need reviews................._

_But thanks for all who reviewed. _

__

_TBC _


	3. Last moments

**Song: Britney Spears, Everytime**  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_Notice me  
__ Take my hand   
Why are we   
Strangers when   
Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face,   
it's haunting me   
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe   
That you are here   
It's the only way   
I see clear   
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy_  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
While Gil and Lindsey sat watching Catherine, she was in a beautiful Greenland area.  
  
"Catherine is that you," a girl asked.  
  
"Who's there," Cath asked.  
  
"It's me Holly Gibbs," she said, walking towards cath with a little toddler probably 1 and a half years old.  
  
"H...Holly, but you're..... No I'm dead," cath asked , looking at the little boy which looked so much like Gil.  
  
"no you are not dead, well you are about to, it's your decision," Holly said.  
  
"Who's that, and what happened to my pregnant belly" Catherine asked.  
  
"Catherine this is your son, remember if you choose to pass, he to will pass with you," Holly said.  
  
"My son, but, how, my son," Cath was confused.  
  
"Mommy where daddy and Indsey," the little boy ran into Cath's arms. She couldn't answer him so she asked Holly.  
  
"My son," Cath asked looking at Holly.  
  
"It's your decision, now I want to show you something follow me," Holly said. Everything became cloudy and dark then they landed, in a place which looked like a hospital, straight into a room.  
  
"Is that me," Cath asked.  
  
"yes, Gil is there too and Lindsey," holly said. They were watching, Gil said some thing "Open your eyes honey, for me and Lindsey, please."  
  
"I want to go back, I don't want to pass, I want to live," Cath said.  
  
"Very well, this is the last you will see your son, for now," Holly said.  
  
"Bye, baby, I'll see you soon, and you'll get to meet your father and sister too, bye honey, Thank you Holly," Cath said, and started to drift away. Once in darkness again.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_And everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face,  
you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain   
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray T  
hat soon your face   
Will fade away_  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay," Lindsey asked.  
  
Warrick, Nick, Sara, Joshua and Greg stepped in.  
  
"How's she doing," Nick asked.  
  
"Still sleeping," Gil said, still holding her hand.  
  
Gil looked at them, not noticing that Catherine woke up.  
  
"Cath how you feeling," Warrick said.  
  
Gil looked at Catherine "Catherine, honey you're awake," Gil said.  
  
' I made it, I made it' Catherine thought, and smiled to them.  
  
After a while of chatting, they all left all except Gil and Lindsey.  
  
It was now, 9 at night, Lindsey slept spread out over 2 chairs.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face,   
you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
_After all... After all... ._  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Catherine was looking at Lindsey, and suddenly a tear slid down her face a happy tear.  
  
"What's wrong honey," Gil asked, leaning forward and wiping off the tear with his thumb.  
  
"I saw our Baby Gil," She said.  
  
"Honey you know that's impossible, I mean he's still in your belly," Gil said.  
  
"When I was sleeping, I almost gave up Gil, then Holly came in walking towards me with a little toddler which I realized was our baby, he looked so much like you, curly blond hair, from what I could tell I think he was about 1 or 2," Cath said.  
  
Gil placed a hand on her stomach where the baby was. "Really," Gil asked.  
  
"I was given 2 choices up there, to live or to die, then our little son said my name, he goes mommy, where daddy and Lindsey, how could he possibly know Lindsey," Cath asked.  
  
"She's his sister," Gil said. "Well, second sister," he continued.  
  
"True, then I chose to live, and now I'm here," Cath said.  
  
"That all happened," Gil asked.  
  
Catherine nodded her head.  
  
"So we have a son," Gil asked.  
  
Catherine nodded her head again.  
  
"I held him," Cath said.  
  
"Our son," Gil asked.  
  
"Yea, he smelled so much like you and a bit of me, actually a bit of both," Cath said and smiled.

_Should I end it there ? Well for now I'll end it ? Review and tell me should I end it? _

_END _


	4. Sunday Dinner

  
  
It is already 8 ½ months through Catherine's pregnancy, while Sara had already given birth to a beautiful girl, Jamie Stokes. Jamie is only 3 months old, her brother Joshua who is only 3 absolutely adores her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

DING DING the bell to the house rang.  
  
"Lindsey see who it is," Catherine yelled out to Lindsey, who was in the living room watching Harry Potter.  
  
"But mom, Harry Potter," Lindsey wined.  
  
"He can wait, just pause it," Catherine yelled back. Catherine was in the kitchen helping Gil cook for their guests. Nick, Sara, Joshy, Jamie, Warrick and Greg.  
  
Every Sunday ever since Jamie was born they would always have dinner together; this week it was Gil and Catherine's turn to host dinner.  
  
"Lindsey do what your mother says," Gil yelled out.  
  
"Fine," Lindsey yelled back. She hopped up and pushed the pause button, and walked to the front door "Coming"  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by the Stokes family. Nick carried Jamie, while Sara stood next to him holding Joshua's hand.  
  
"Hi Lindsey," Sara and Nick said. Lindsey looked down at Joshua, he was a really shy boy.  
  
"Hi, come in, Mom's in the kitchen with dad," Lindsey said.  
  
"We're not late right," Sara asked.  
  
"No, actually very early," Lindsey said, she stood aside to let them in.  
  
Nick and Sara walked to the Kitchen, leaving Joshua behind, who sat down on their sofa.  
  
"Lindsey, who's that," Joshua said pointing to the boy in the TV screen.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Mommy read me that story," he said.  
  
"Did you enjoy it," Lindsey asked.  
  
"It scary," he said.  
  
"So what did you do today," Lindsey asked.  
  
"Park, play in Playground," He said, smiling.  
  
"Was it fun," she asked. He nodded his head.  
  
MEAN WHILE IN THE KITCHEN %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

"Hey," Nick and Sara said.  
  
Catherine sat on the bar stool giving Gil instructions on how to cook.  
  
"Hey," Both Cath and Gil said turning around to greet Jamie, Nick and Sara.  
  
"And how's Jamie today," Catherine asked.  
  
"Very good actually, didn't cry today, she's a good girl isn't she," Sara said, rubbing Jamie's stomach.  
  
"Where's Joshua," Gil asked.  
  
"With Lindsey," Nick answered.  
  
Gil nodded and turned back to cooking.  
  
"So how's the baby," Sara asked, looking at Catherine's big belly.  
  
"Very heavy, and kicking a lot," Catherine said.  
  
"I feel your pain," Sara said.  
  
"Was Jamie ever that bad," Catherine asked.  
  
"No, only Joshua, always kicking, every moment of the day," Sara said.  
  
"Grissom, do you have any idea, what you are doing," Sara asked.  
  
Grissom looked very confused, whether to add the oil or the olive oil.  
  
"Uh, Cath," Gil mumbled.  
  
Sara walked over to him "What are you trying to cook," Sara asked.  
  
"I have no idea, Cath is just yelling out to me what to put in and what to do," Gil answered.  
  
"Why don't I take over eh," Sara said.  
  
"Thanks you're a life saver," Gil said handing her the saucer.  
  
"Where are you going Gil Grissom," Catherine said.  
  
"Sara said she was going to take over," Grissom said.  
  
"She's a guest Gil," Catherine said.  
  
"Really it's no problem," Sara said  
  
"Well thanks," Cath said.  
  
Grissom walked out with Nick to the Living room.  
  
"Catherine giving you a hard time," Nick asked.  
  
"Yea, she keeps yelling at me, am I doing a good job," Grissom asked. "IT's just part of the pregnancy all the hormones, believe me Sara when she was expecting Joshua, she'd throw stuff at me, Catherine isn't so bad," Nick said.  
  
"yea, but at least the end result is the best," Grissom said looking at Jamie.  
  
"Yea," Nick said.  
  
Both Fathers and the Children were watching Harry Potter.  
  
DING DING the house bell rang again.

_Sorry about stopping it there. don't worry, i'm stilll writing the next one. Hope you like this one. I need more reviews too. _

_TBC _


	5. Baby

DING DING, the bell to the house rang.  
  
Lindsey stood up, and walked to the door.  
  
She opened it to be greeted by Warrick and Greg.  
  
"Hi," they both said.  
  
"Hi Uncle Warrick, Hi Greg, come in," she said.  
  
"Are we late," Warrick asked.  
  
"No not really, but Aunty Sara and Uncle Nick are here already, Dads with Nick and mom's with Aunty Sara," Lindsey said.  
  
Warrick walked off to the kitchen, while Greg followed Lindsey to the living room where the dads were watching TV.  
  
"Uncle Greggy," Joshua Squelled as he crashed into Greg's arms, Joshua looked up to Greg like a big brother.  
  
"Hey slow down there buddy," Greg said, greeting Joshua in his arms.  
  
"Hey Greg," Nick said.  
  
"Hi," Grissom said and shuffled over so that Greg could sit down.  
  
He sat down, "Hey, hi Joshua, Hi Jamie," Greg said.  
  
Joshua Sat on Greg's leg, all of them watched TV.  
  
Mean while in the kitchen  
  
"Hey," Warrick said.  
  
Catherine and Sara turned around, "Hi Warrick," they said.  
  
"Wow Catherine, I haven't seen you for a while now, well since last Sunday, but your belly is getting bigger," Warrick said.  
  
"Uh, Tell me about it, it's so heavy," Catherine said.  
  
"What you cooking Sara," Warrick asked walking over to Sara.  
  
"Stir Fry," she replied.  
  
"Oh," Warrick answered.  
  
"So what are the men doing," Catherine asked.  
  
"All watching TV with Lindsey," Warrick answered.  
  
"Oh, this is like the hundredth time that Lindsey is watching Harry Potter," Catherine said.  
  
"I only read the book to Joshua, never seen it before," Sara said.  
  
Catherine's face scrunched up "Ouchy," she squealed.  
  
"Cath what's wrong," Warrick asked, placing his hand on her " She managed to say, before her water broke.  
  
Sara turned off the stove and went to Catherine.  
  
"Warrick get Gil," Sara said.  
  
"Uh..Ok," he said and walked out to the living room.  
  
"Warrick you are in our view, to the TV," Nick said.  
  
"Catherine's having the baby, Kitchen," Warrick said.  
  
"What," Gil exclaimed and ran to the kitchen, followed by Nick, Warrick, Lindsey, Joshua and Greg.  
  
"Oh my god, Catherine just breath" Grissom said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING GIL, SLEEPING," Catherine yelled.  
  
"Just hang in there, can you stand up," Gil asked.  
  
"YES," She yelled back.  
  
Sara and Grissom helped Catherine to the Car. Nick, Warrick, Greg, Joshua and Lindsey just stood there following them.  
  
"Uh, I'll bring Lindsey to the hospital," Warrick said.  
  
"Okay," Gil said.  
  
"okay watch your head, there you go," sara said, carefully helping Catherine into he car.  
  
"Thanks Sara," Catherine said.  
  
Sara waved as they drove off.  
  
Sara went back into the house, "Are you all just going to stand there," Sara said. Looking at all of them who just stood there and stared at her.  
  
"Uh, sorry, just shocking, Never seen anything like that before," Greg said.  
  
"Come on, we have to go to the hospital," Sara said.  
  
"Uh, yea, come on guys," Sara said.  
  
"I'll take Lindsey and Joshua if you want," Greg said.  
  
"Are you sure," Sara asked.  
  
"Joshua honey do you want to go with Greggy, in the Car," Nick asked, Joshua.  
  
He nodded his head, with a big smile. "Okay, I'll come with you then," Warrick said.  
  
"Where's your car," Nick asked.  
  
"Servicing, Greg picked me up," Warrick said.  
  
"OH," Nick answered.  
  
"Okay, come on Lindsey," Greg said.  
  
He placed Joshua in the back seat and strapped him up, and Lindsey too.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you in the hospital," Greg said.  
  
"okay," Nick yelled back.

* * *

Greg's car

"Excited Lindsey," Greg asked.  
  
"Yea," she said.  
  
"How about you buddy," Greg asked Joshua.  
  
"VERY," he yelled.

* * *

NICK'S CAR  
  
"Wow, Jamie is getting bigger, haven't seen her for a whole week now and you to Sara," Warrick said.  
  
"It's nick's fault actually he keeps on insisting that Jamie eat so much," Sara said.  
  
"I just want our baby girl to be healthy," Nick said.  
  
Sara smiled at that thought, our baby girl, Nick and her baby, Jamie was their baby, no one else's, just her and Nick.

* * *

HOSPITAL  
  
Grissom drove his car and stopped it just at the front door to the hospital.  
  
"Sir I'm afraid you can't park here," one of the doctors said.  
  
"Can't you see my wife is having a baby," Grissom said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll get a wheel chair for you," he said and ran back in. He returned with a wheel chair.  
  
"Mam, can you walk," he asked  
  
She nodded her head. Gil and the doctor helped her to sit on the chair.  
  
The doctor wheeled her into the maternity ward.  
  
At this time Nick had already arrived closely followed by Greg. They waited in the waiting room. "Very excited Lindsey," Warrick asked, who was sitting opposite her.  
  
"Yea," she replied. She sat next to Greg, Joshua sat on his knees.  
  
Nick sat next to Lindsey and Sara opposite Nick.  
  
"What time is it," Nick asked.  
  
"Uh, quarter to 7," Warrick replied.  
  
"Man, Sara I think Jamie needs to eat," Nick said.  
  
"Where are your keys," Sara asked.  
  
"Here," he said passing her the keys with his free hand. The other was carrying Jamie.  
  
Sara went to get Jamie's food.

* * *

CATH'S ROOM

Mean while Gil and Catherine were staring at their new son.  
  
"He's perfect," Cath said.  
  
"Beautiful," he said.  
  
"Gil, during these past months I really didn't mean to yell at you all the time, it was just the...."  
  
"Don't' worry, I under stand the hormones," Grissom said.  
  
Catherine smiled at him "Thanks," she said.  
  
"What are we going to name him," Gil asked.  
  
"How about Andrew Philip Grissom," Cath asked.  
  
"Perfect, hi there Andrew," Grissom said.  
  
"Get Lindsey," cath said.  
  
"okay," he replied.  
  
Grissom came running into the waiting room.  
  
"Well," Greg questioned.  
  
"It's a boy," he said.  
  
"Wow congratulations," Nick said, he stood up and patted Gil on the shoulder with his free hand.  
  
Warrick and Greg both gave hugs and Lindsey just hugged him.  
  
"you can come in and see her now," Grissom said.  
  
"I'll stay out here, Sara went to get Jamie's food, we'll come in soon," Nick said.  
  
"Okay," Grissom said.  
  
"Yea, you go in with Lindsey first, we'll come in in a few moments," Warrick said.  
  
Lindsey followed Grissom. "Daddy what is his name," Lindsey asked.  
  
"Andrew," Grissom answered as he opened up the door.  
  
Lindsey ran straight to Cath "Mommy," she said.  
  
"Lindsey meet your brother, Andrew," Cath said.  
  
"He's got blue eyes," Lindsey said.  
  
"He does doesn't he," Cath replied.  
  
Grissom looked around 'my family, Andrew, Lindsey and Cath,' he thought.

_THE END _


End file.
